


News

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, News Media, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevators have many hazards, even when nothing goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

The Citadel elevators had to be the slowest in the galaxy. Keelah, even the oldest dreadnought in the flotilla had faster lifts. Tali twisted her hands together nervously. She hated these deathtraps; there were so many things that could go wrong with them. At least someone had replaced that awful, outdated music with a news feed; one of the only concessions the Citadel had made to acknowledge the devastating, galaxy wide war. Even if they had to keep cycling stories, as the communications network had not survived the Reapers any better than anything else, it was still better than listening to that repetitively mind numbing tune.

The way they addressed Shepard, though, was enough to make Tali quiver with rage. The human, of course, didn’t bat an eyelash as the drivel they said about her followed them around the Citadel on their errands. Her self-control was so good that, as far as Tali could tell, Shepard didn’t even hear it. She knew better, of course. Shepard heard everything. She’d zeroed in on other’s conversations with unerring accuracy whenever anyone mentioned anything that might help with the war, picking it out from the surrounding chatter as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Those giant ears stuck on the side of the human’s head weren’t just for looks and even for her exceptional species, Shepard was unusually adapt.

They had almost reached their destination when it started again.

_The disgraced Commander Shepard-_

Tali dropped into a crouch, automatically drawing her shotgun as Shepard’s new Scorpion, rang once, twice, reducing the sound system to crackling, smoking wires.

It was, Tali reflected, the first time they’d been alone, unobserved by the general populace since that report had started playing. 

“Liara,” Shepard spoke into her headset, still glaring at the smoldering remains above them. “Get me the location of Khalisah Al-Jilani. _Now._ ”


End file.
